kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Aegypt
Aegypt is an ancient desert kingdom in Daventry likely located on the continent of Tanalore (but is possibly the same country as modern Egypt where the Nile is located). Alternatively Tamir and Tanalore may have been colonies of the Aegypt/Egypt. Background It is the location of the famous city Memphis, where Cleopatra traveled to and from during some of her sordid parties on the Nile. Cleopatra was once a Goddess and Queen of Aegypt in ancient times.KQC3E, 83Category:Lands Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Withdrawal Category:Kingdoms Category:Ancients The Crypt in Tamir was dug into the Impossible Mountains during the time of ancient Aegypt by priestesses of Aegypt. They hid their mystic treasures such as Pandora's Box, and set a mummy there to guard it (about a thousand years before Rosella discovered it). Some of the priestesses were known for worshiping Isis. The eternal city of Tanalore appears to be one of the cities of ancient Aegypt (perhaps a colony), for it is named for the herb Tana, whose leaves could bring mummies back to life (or undeath). The continent of Tanalore was named after this city. If Aegypt is not located in Tanalore, Tanalore may have been colonized by the Aegyptians. While the full extent of Aegyptian lands (or colony) is not known, it would seem it stretched between the Great Western Desert and Medusa Desert in the east (thus why Aegypt was known for its desert) to the western edge of the Impossible Mountains to the west where the Aegyptian Crypt was built. The city of Tanalore rests somewhere in between. If Aegypt was located on Tanalore, the Nile itself must flow somewhere within the center of the continent, perhaps feeding the Swamp of Tamir. The city of Memphis was located along the Nile. Perhaps the magical portals in Tanalore connect the Nile to the continent from Egypt. Behind the scenes This was also known as AEgypt in Fragments from The Sorcery of Old in the Second Edition, but this was edited to 'Aegypt' in later editions.great western Coincidentally in the Earth timeline Aegypt existed around the same time as Cleopatra and her death in earth's history. Making it possible that the crypt is her crypt or at least a mummy who was her contemporary when alive. This may also suggest that Aegypt and Egypt are one and the same. If not located on Tanalore, Tanalore was probably colonized by Aegypt. Aegypt may be the ancient name for the kingdom that would later become to be known as Egypt on Earth (Other World). But also appears to be kingdom formed by those who withdrew from Egypt. Thus it may actually represent a nation created through a paradox of a time warp. On the other hand; It is notable that when the companion speaks of Aegypt and the aegyptians, it never makes direct reference to them having withdrawn. Possibly suggesting they were original inhabitants of the world. At least with Cleopatra she existed, ruled and died on earth also suggesting it is referring to the same history. It is possible that ancient Aegypt and Egypt are one and the same, and people of Rome and Egypt visited Tamir in the ancient past. Then again, Egypt was a vassal state of the Roman empire at the time of Cleopatra... and thus when the Romans withdrew they likely brought Egyptians along with them. Ties to the greeks/romans might explain the "AE" a 'latin diphong' spelling. References